Si Unyu
by emon el
Summary: Tidak terpikir bagaimana bikin summarynya. Drabble Kibum-Kyuhyun Desember Ceria Kihyun


**Si Unyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Written by: Sur0203**

 **.**

 **Warning: Drabble ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dua orang kembar gila(?) yang sama sekali tidak kembar(?). Jadi kalau bahasa yang digunakan sedikit amburadul harap dimaklumi. Karena cerita ini aslinya menggunakan bahasa yang ringan. Cuma saya edit dikit dan mengganti castnya** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Hyung, mau~" dengan mata berbinar-binar-Kyuhyun, bocah gembul yang terbiasa di pangil si unyu melihat sesuatu yang sekarang sedang di pegang seseorang yang ia panggil sebagai hyung. Kim Kibum, seseorang itu menyerahkan bungkusan berupa ciki kesukaan pada sang adik sepupu.

"Buka hyung, buka!" pinta Kyuhyun antusias, sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas di samping Kibum yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kibum menyerahkan ciki yang telah terbuka, membuat sepupu gempalnya ikut duduk manis disampingnya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang-bilang sama mama ya," kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan ciki ke dalam mulut mungilnya, "nanti kalau mama tau bisa marah." lanjutnya sambil mengunyah dengan keras-keras.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengambil ciki dari tangan kecil nan gemuk milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun ketika ciki kesukaannya berpindah tangan.

"Dilarang makan ciki sama mama?" tanya Kibum sambil menjauhkan ciki di tangannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, hyung," sambil menggeleng-geleng lucu, "tapi sehari bolehnya makan satu kali."

"Kalau begitu, tidak boleh makan lagi."

"Sekali saja hyung, sekaliii~" menunjukkan jari telunjuknya plus puppy eyes yang selalu manjur dipakai ketika menghadapi orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Janji sekali saja?" tanya Kibum.

"Janji." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kelingking. Mengajak Kibum melakukan Pinky promise. Kibum tersenyum geli, tapi ia sambut juga jari kelingking gemuk itu dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yeay, yeay! Asikk nyam nyam~~" setelah cikinya dikembalikan, Kyuhyun langsung berpindah duduk di seberang, takut direbut hyungnya lagi.

"Hyung tidak kukasih. Tidak boleh minta juga, nanti bintitan." ujarnya ngaco.

" Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah malasnya.

"Iyalah, kalau hyung ngasih terus diminta lagi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa begitu." 😑

"Bisa, kata Mama bisa." Kyuhyun menjawab lagi, lalu kembali memasukkan ciki ke mulutnya.

Kibum memasang facepalm. Kalau sudah menyangkut bibinya, dia tak mau urusan. Wanita satu itu selalu berbicara tentang hal-hal nyeleneh dan tak masuk akal. Lebih hebatnya lagi, adik sang ibu itu tak mau didebat meskipun memakai jawaban ilmiah sekalipun.

"Aku pulang." terdengar suara menyela, seseorang muncul dari pintu rumah. Itu Kim Jaejong, wanita cantik berstatus ibunya Kibum.

"Jae ahjummaaaa!" Kyuhyun berlari menyusul ke depan.

Jaejong menatap keponakannya dengan dahi mengerut, lalu beralih pandang pada putra semata wayang yang tengah berdiri menyambutnya, lalu ke Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa anak ini bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejong pada sang anak, sambil berjongkok menoel-noel pipi gemuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu, "Heechul ahjumma bilang ada rapat atau semacamnya."

Jaejong berdecak, "Kebiasaan." gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Untung Kibum sedang ada di rumah. Kalau tidak mau dititipkan kemana keponakan unyunya itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengekor di belakang bibinya, "Ahjumma, ahjumma. Ahjumma bawa oleh-oleh ya?" tanyanya karena ia melihat barang bawaan Jaejong yang cukup banyak.

"Heum, ahjumma beli lauk untuk makan malam. Kyunie mau?"

Mengangguk-angguk lucu, "Ahjumma beli jajan buat Kyu tidak?"

"Ahjumma tidak tau kalau Kyu ada disini, jadi tak beli apapun." jawab Jaejong sambil mencubit pipi gembul ponakan.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit nyeri. Kenapa orang-orang dewasa suka sekali mencubit pipinya?

"Ahjumma, ahjumma. Mama suka kasih oleh-oleh jajan loh buat Kyu."

"Oh ya?"

"Heem, nanti ahjumma kalau pergi kasih Kyu oleh-oleh ya?"

'Hoo jadi ini maksudnya pamer kalau mamanya suka memberi oleh-oleh' batin Jaejong.

"Ahjumma tidak pernah lihat mamamu bawa oleh-oleh, Kyu."

"Kalau kesini di taruh mobil oleh-olehnya."

'Haha, wanita pelit satu itu' batin Jaejong lagi. Heran, salah apa dia sampai punya saudara pelit begitu.

"Kyu bantu Kibum hyung menaruh makanan di piring ya? ahjumma mau hangatkan sup." kata Jaejong, melihat Kyuhyun mondar-mandir mengekorinya hanya akan membuatnya ribet.

"Eum" Kyuhyun langsung naik ke kursi, berdiri disana. Melihat Kibum yang tengah membuka capjae dari bungkusnya. Berniat memindahkan capjae tersebut ke dalam piring.

"Uwwaaah!" seru Kyuhyun dengan raut berbinar-binar melihat penampakan capjae yang begitu menggiurkan di matanya. Dengan asap yang masih mengepul dan aroma yang lezat. Kibum tersenyum tipis, tangannya terlur berniat untuk mencubit pipi berisi milik sang adik.

"Huwa Kyu, kau imut sekali!" sebelum ibunya datang menguyel-uyel ponakan semata wayangnya.

"Ahjumma~~ lepas!" Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, berusaha melepas jeratan sang bibi. "Ahjumma seperti mama saja, sebel." mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kuncir." Jaejong menggoda lagi, jari jempol dan telunjuknya digunakan untuk mengapit kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun yang maju sambil ia tertawa. Kyuhyun menjerit sebal, tetapi Jaejong malah semakin terbahak.

"Mom." peringat Kibum.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jaejong melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu, kemudian ia mendekat. Memegangi sisi kepala Kyuhyun lalu memaksa anak gembul tersebut untuk ia cium pipinya.

"Ahjumma!" protes Kyuhyun lagi dengan lengkingan cemprengnya.

Jaejong kembali tertawa setelah sukses mengganggu keponakannya, berjalan menuju kompor untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mari-menghangatkan-supnya. Sepertinya makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim kali ini akan seru. Karena ada makhluk unyu yang pastinya membuat rusuh suasana meja makan. Yunho dan Kibum juga tidak akan sekaku biasanya jika makhluk gembul satu itu sudah menunjukkan tampang polos yang tidak ada matinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review^^**_

 _ **Desember Ceria Kihyun**_


End file.
